Ripples in Time
by SaphyreDraconis
Summary: A mistake destroyed their happiness. A trip to the past to change the course of history. Would things be the way they were supposed to be? or worse?


Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me. It never did and never will. Especially since I can't draw good enough to save my life.

A/N: Another Skip Beat! fanfic from yours truly. Seriously, I've got far too many ideas running around pestering me to pen it down before leaving me in a lurch..lolz..but I'm excited about the possibilities of this story too..hehehe

**Title: Ripples in Time**

**Chapter 1: Mistake**

_Ahh..just another bottle and I should head to sleep. Shooting starts early tomorrow._

'Ding~Dong~'

Ren got off the sofa and made his way albeit drunkenly towards the door. The sight that greeted him took him aback.

"Mogami-san?!"

Kyouko stood in the doorway dressed like she normally would when acting as Natsu. Her school uniform was unbuttoned enough to show a hint of her ample cleavage. Kyouko pushed herself off the doorframe and sauntered towards the awestruck Tsuruga Ren.

"Tsuruga-san..i hope I'm not disturbing you. May I come in?"

Without waiting for an answer, Natsu gracefully strolled past him and went towards the living room. He caught a whiff of her sensual perfume, a mix of rose with a slight hint of wild flowers. Dazed, Ren trailed after Natsu wondering what had brought her to his home at this late hour of the night.

"It seems like you've been enjoying yourself, alone. Why didn't you wait for me? I would have saved you all the extra effort in entertainment." Natsu sat lazily on the sofa that Ren had previously occupied. An empty bottle in her right hand, dangling from between her fingers.

"What brings you here Mogami-san? Shooting for _Ripples _begin early tomorrow morning. Shouldn't you be sleeping by now?"

"I just finished shooting another episode of Box'R. And it seems better to sleep in a home nearer to the studio than wasting precious time travelling to the other side of town. Besides, we'll be going to the same location tomorrow aren't we Tsuruga-san?" During the explanation, Kyouko had moved from the sofa towards Ren, who was standing by the bar.

Ren took another swig from the bottle he held in his hand. He must be hallucinating. His mind was playing tricks on him. Yeah..that has to be it. There was no possible way that Kyouko would come to his place for no reason. At least not of her own accord. Normally he would have had to repeatedly say that it would be absolutely fine for her to stay in the guest room when it gets too late after one of their occasional dinners together.

Kyouko had already reached him. Her hand deftly removing the bottle of beer from his hand. She sidled closer and with her blouse's top 3 buttons unbuttoned, the close proximity, her head tilted up and a hand lightly resting on his arm, Ren could feel that he was starting to lose control. He looked down towards her and realized that he could clearly see the swell of her breasts, held in place by a black lace bra.

"Mogami-san…" Ren began but was interrupted by her finger on his lips in a shushing motion.

"Ren…call me Kyouko. There's something you should know, I think it's time to tell you that…

I love you." With that Kyouko leaned even closer, closed her eyes and captured the lips of the shocked actor.

_This is wrong! But it feels so good. It's like as if from a dream. Oh yea, my mind is just playing games. I must have had too much to drink and got knocked unconscious. Let's see how far this dream would go. It would surely be a soothing balm to the 'argument' we had earlier at the set._

Believing it to be a dream, Ren brought his hands to encircle the waist of his beloved, pulling them closer together. As Kyouko felt him begin to respond to the kiss, her lips curved into a smirk before her tongue ventured out to lick Ren's lips, seeking entrance. He opened slightly and soon they were engaged in a passionate tongue battle, each person seeking to dominate the other, stoking the flames of lust that has begun to rage within them.

"Kyouko-oo..."

"Mmm...Ren-nn..."

_You're MINE now…_

********************

A/N: Read & Review please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far. I'm sure there would be questions but don't worry. Everything will be explained when the time comes. Peace!

-Saphyre


End file.
